primordial_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo
Diablo is one of the eight Primogenitum to mark the beginning of time. He is also the opposite of Asherah. He is the Primordial Aspect of Darkness and Evil and the creator of all of demonkind. He is the father of all Archdemons and their former leader. Like all Primogenitum but Ayin and Heka, he fled in Nexus soon after Vorgach's escape from the Prime Jail. He is also the one who turned Primitives who followed him into demons, giving them power over darkness and immortality, the only price being a weakness for light and an unability to have children. Biography When Archeus created life on Arken, she was quickly annoyed by her creations and created death and diseases, when she understood that the cells were dying, she was horrified by what she did and wanted to die. However, her death would mean the end of existence if no one was here to maintain it, she had an idea of making beings to maintain existence, she, so, created the Primogenitum, Diablo was the third of them and was created at the exact same time that Asherah was created. Then, all were here and Archeus could die, however, no one could kill her, she so made a being of all concepts and gave it conscioussness, then she removed all of it and the being became an entity of nothingness, Ayin. Diablo created his own children, Archdemons, just after Asherah did the same with her Archangels, at the same point, he also created Hell which was on three Layers of Existence and a part of the Nexus known as Pandemonium. Ayin noticed that life was on Arken, the cells that Archeus didn't killed through death evolved and were now Primitives, happy to see this, Archeus and her children appeared before the Primitives who started, for the most, to worshipp them, 10% of the Primitives followed Diablo and were converted into demons. When Asherah died, the Primogenitum attacked Ayin, Diablo was among them though he only acted twice in the conflict and joined it in the few last years of the War, he was the one to purpose of locking Ayin instead of killing him, as killing him wasn't possible without Heka. When the Three ordered a genocide for all of Primitives and Ethereals, a few Primitives and only one Ethereal survived, Diablo didn't acted in that though no Primitive knows it. When Lilith and Lucifer fell in love, Diablo supported his daughter the best he could and was happy for her, he left a few years after in Pandemonium, his own part of Nexus. Personnality Diablo is, like Ayin and Maveth, very cold and don't really cares about creation except what belongs to him, he loves his mother and his brother, Ayin, and feels guilt for having locked him. He really loves his children and followers though he rarely shows that, his favorite child is clearly Lilith that he raised like a spoiled daughter. Ayin wants beings to show him and his siblings some kind of respect and would gladly obliterate anyone who disrespects one of his fellow Primogenitum. Offspring * Archdemons: Diablo created the Archdemons, beings of darkness and evil based on Archangels. Powers and Abilities As one of the first beings in existence, Diablo hold an immense amount of astronomical power to outmatch every entity in existence except his siblings. * High-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the second eight beings in existence, Diablo holds an immense amount of astronomic power to outmatch any entity in existence with only his siblings equaling him. Diablo was responsible for creating Hell and Pandemonium. No being can reach his level of power and kill him, it's impossible. He can easily negate the powers of entities below his power. ** Creation: Diablo was solely responsible in introducing evil. He created the Hell, Pandemonium and the six Archdemons. ** Destruction: Diablo is capable of destruction and has done it many times before. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence and has existed throughout the period of time, Diablo's knowledge of existence is far superior than those that live in creation as he knows all demons, locations, objects, weaponry, magic spells/rituals, the birth and death of lifeforms, and even memorized all language and the knows the memories of every demon, even their secrets. ** Omnifarious: Diablo can alter his physical form into anything in existence such as beings, objects, and even take on the form of locations. His shape-shifting is unlimited. ** Omnilingualism: Diablo can speak every known language to exist in existence and is unlimited. He can naturally understand, read, communicate with any language or person. * Biokinesis: Diablo can alter or convert any individual into a whole entire different species by a simple touch or thought. * Evil Embodiment: Diablo has total authority and power over evil as he incarns all of it. * Darkness Embodiment: Diablo has total authority and power over darkness as he incarns all of it. * Healing/Purification: Diablo can heal any individual of any physical harm or aliments and disease in existence. He can undo the damage done by Primordial Level Weaponry just fine. With only a flick of his finger, he can instantly heal a person in seconds. * Immortality: Diablo was born from the beginning of time and is way older than Universe, making him way older than a billion of years. Diablo can never die, age, or wither as he and his siblings will continue to life even way longer than the end of times and existence in the new creation. * Nigh-Invulnerability: As a Primogenitus, no weapon in creation can harm or kill him except for Primordial Level Weaponry used by Primordial Species Level Entities as they can moderately harm him. Personal weapons of the Absolutes can kill him. * Primordial Blast: Diablo can focus and use a pitch black sphere of energy and severely or kill anything below Primordial Species. Against her siblings it would wound them. Multiple blast can knock out a Primordial Aspect if caught off-guard. * Primordial Smiting: Diablo can easily smite a person, similar in the fashion as angels can just by making a hand gesture, thought, or verbally. For Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities or Primordial Species Level Entities, it would require approximately 1 minute and only one minute to fully smite them. When a person is smote, their eyes and mouth are engulfed in a pitch black smoke, carried by the sound of a high pitch noise. If she simply focuses, if he were to smite an entity that possesses an individual, she can smite the entity that's possessing and leave the person used as a vessel unharmed. * Resurrection: Diablo can resurrect countless of deceased beings, however he does not do this at all as Archeus proclaims resurrecting humans or mortal beings come with grave consequences and it never ends well. He can resurrect beings such as demons since they cannot bring any consequences. * Super Strength: Diablo is physically stronger than any entity in creation except for other Primogenitum, Marauer when the latter absorbed the Cosmic Stone, Ayin and Absolutes. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Beings of Light: Entities that use light-based powers or that are entities of light can harm Diablo, however this can work both ways as his darkness powers can harm light. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Arch-Cambion/Nephilim, Arch-Nephalem and beings who reach the Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence can moderately harm Diablo but cannot do anything more than that. * Weapons of the Primogenitum: The personal weapons of the Primogenitum can destroy their physical forms and it would take time for them to reform. Destroying * His Siblings: Two Primogenitum working together can kill Diablo. * Marauer (Empowered): The Cosmic God of Fate, when he absorbs the Cosmic Stone is able to kill Diablo. * Ayin: Despite being a Primogenitus and the youngest of all, Ayin is also the strongest of the Primordial Aspects and, so, is able to kill Diablo. * Weapons of the Absolutes: The personal weapons of the Absolutes can kill any Primogenitus. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primogenitum Category:Primordial Entities Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Diablo Category:Archeus Category:Rulers Category:Rulers of Hell